Five thing Nami found out about Zoro
by Duplicity-of-Ler
Summary: ...while sleeping with him. End Title. Nami was always a smart girl. She made use of everything. But his case turned out a lot more interesting.


Five things Nami found out about Zoro, while sleeping with him.

#1 Species

They were not drunk. He had only 3 mugs of sake, she – only 4, so they were not even tipsy. They were celebrating the end of one more great adventure on their way to One Piece. Only for that purpose, they stopped on that stupid half-deserted island, in that semi-dirty choke-and-puke bar, where he, in almost clear mind asked a single question, which left her too astonished to say "no".

- Nami, - his face dead-serious, eyes staring directly at her. – Will you have sex with me?

Shock plus natural curiosity played their part. From a person generally not interested in women (and men, God forbid), kissing, sex or love (she hoped that weird friend of his, Saga, whom they had saved from some cursed sword, would open his eyes to this part of human life, but it seemed, the life-example wouldn't work), this was definitely something new.

He guided her to one of the rooms they booked earlier, in case they would be too drunk to go back to the ship and locked the door behind them. Then he started undressing, systematically taking off first his swords, than bandana from the forearm, then his t-shirt. Then he noticed that she was still standing near the door and just absorbing his actions in her sight.

- Are you going to stand there watching me, or you'll get rid of the clothing?

She came back to reality and answered, being rather annoyed.

- This is not exactly how I imagined it happening.

He rolled up his eyes and took off his sash.

- Well, that's how I do it.

She took off her top just to see him, butt-naked, getting underneath the cover on the bed, putting a pillow behind his back for comfort and looking at her expectantly.

- Well, - she smirked at her own mocking tone. – Let's see how good your way is.

His way was not bad. Not bad at all. Actually, it was pretty good. Pretty damn good.

They did exactly what he asked for. They had sex. Please, don't turn it into "making love". By the end, it even seemed like one good one-night stand. But, without kissing. And emotions. Even simulation of them.

Forty minutes later he grunted, trusted in one last time and came. He rolled to his side, arching his back and moaning. She was ready to come for the forth time. Instead she didn't move and stared at the ceiling.

- I hope it was good for you, - he said, fixing his pillow under his head.

- A-ha… - she tried to collect her brain together by counting till ten. Suddently, something struck her. – Please, tell me this was not your first time.

- Nah. Second, - he answered through a yawn. – I'm going to sleep now. You can sleep too. If you go down, save me a bottle for morning. G'night. Oh, and Thank you.

She turned her head to look at his profile.

- You are welcome. Night.

He was only snoring in return.

She got up, dressed and left the room. Today she found a natural male, and she needed to analyze the information.

#2 Too simple.

Of course this wasn't the last time. But few things continued to amaze her.

How he could come any time and in quiet voice so that on she could hear him with the same expression say the same question. At some point, she started to nod, just for a change of it.

How he never cared about the place. She could say any place and he would be there, without any comments.

How he wasn't embarrassed of his appearance. She knew that he didn't care what he wore. But she still ended up surprised when he would get out of the bed naked, and start walking around the room, looking for his clothes, or on the other hand, getting rid of named clothing, the same way he did it the first time. She guessed this was the way he used to do it. She didn't really mind, because she could observe everything she was working with. And damn, but it was a nice view.

How he did everything, both for himself and for her. Simple, she thought, while he did his usual foreplay thing with her body, which she decided to follow, just for experiment of it. As for act itself… Same positions, but in different order, same pace, but with different strength, same wordless quiet moans, grunts and pants, but for different moves.

Simple isn't that bad after all.

And she tried not to moan his name with her releases. Just for simplicity of it.

#3 Feeling of life.

Simplicity was great, but boring at some point. After a month of this rolling she started to feel like a substitute for his right hand, or whichever he used being a lefthander.

Mostly, because of the monotonous fact of it and how he kept his eyes opened but unfocused. Every single time.

So she tried to get through to him. She started to respond more enthusiastically to his caress, moan his name in process, tried to kiss him (which he avoided by hiding in the valley of her breasts), cuddle afterwards (which she regretted herself, because in his sleep, he obviously thought of her as his pillow) and even help him orally (that freaked him out, and generally didn't help the matter, except that now she will always remember the most amazingly cute wide-eyed mixture of "surprise" and "curious" written all over his face).

She was about to lose hope in changing the matter, but then made a miraculous discovery. While they were doing at it in the most common position ever, he got into the pattern of perfect trusts, which caused her to involuntary dug her nails in sweaty skin of his back, breaking it and leaving four red bleeding lines.

He gave a loud grunt, much louder than usually, and arched his back with hissing on his lips.

He sharply sucked air and bared his teeth when she smeared salty sweat over inflamed marks.

And then, to check her theory, she went for a kill. Bringing her fingertips to her face, she locked their eyes together, and, making sure he paid attention, licked the mix of salt and copper from each and every finger. Eyes wide-open, mouth half-opened, body perfectly still as he observed, she was sure he was reevaluating something.

Checkmate, she thought, tracing his teeth with one of her fingers, cutting it on the tip of his fang, and letting a scarlet drop to glitter on his lower lip. His tongue darted out to catch it.

Bingo. He launched at her, and gave her something to think about the next day, when she stayed in her bed with an excuse of having a headache. In reality, her muscles were so sore, that she could not stand, forget about walking.

And still, swordsman was always a swordsman. You bleed – you live. Now they had a bond. It was time to make good use of it.

#4 Tell me.

- I'm sorry, - he said, looking away and trying not to touch her in any way.

Hell, explore the cuteness. And it was cute, even thought the only thing covering him was the bed cover. Same one she was using.

- About what?

- I was too rough. You just kept doing that thing and…

- Doing what? – She said innocently even thought it was obvious. Her teeth marks could be found on most random parts of his body.

He didn't answer, just sat up on the bed, looked at her and pointed at especially red bite on his shoulder.

- Couldn't help myself. And how did it make you feel?

He turned away again.

- Do I have to answer this question?

- Actually, yes.

She pushed him to lie down and settled on his hips.

- We are going to play a little game. Okay, you… - she lifted his hands above his head and closed handcuffs around his wrists, capturing them by the bolster.

- I don't like this game, - he reacted immediately, trying to pull his hands down.

- Too bad. – She reached down and fetched his bandana. – This game is rather easy, so it won't take you long to understand it. – She used his bandana to blindfold him.

- I think I do not want to be part of this.

- I don't care what you think right now. I want to know what you sense. And I want to hear it from you.

She knew that was way too wicked, and he may never come again, but she really needed to know what was behind the whole "sex" business.

- So you got it? Let's check.

She trained his jaw line with her tongue.

- Wet.

She blew slightly on the wet trail.

- Cold.

She twisted both of his nipples at the same time. His back arched up in a moment.

- It hurts, you bitch!

- And like this? – she started nibbling on the left one with her lips, slightly scratching with teeth. The right one stayed in her grip.

- I… ah…

- This not an answer.

- It hurts… but… it's fine…

Oh, the luck of hers. Of all the members of her crew, the person with most delicious kink and most gorgeous body was the guy who gave himself a dream to show everyone, how good he is at waving katanas. Or die trying.

She continued to slowly give pleasurable torture, rushing her thoughts to invent any type of solution to how to keep him. At the point when she started to brainstorm the idea of his debt and how she could use it, while her fingers were dancing the dance of the dead around his member, all he could do was to make loud sounds and twist from side to side to the extend she and the chain of the handcuffs allowed him to.

It was time to end the game. She gave him two rough pumps and one tongue flick over the head and there he went. Head thrown back, whole body shaking, muscles flexing under tanned skin, and a hoarse cry "Nami!" ripping from his throat.

Now that was interesting. She slowly took of the bandana and investigated his face. Cheeks flushed, heavily ventilating through his mouth, he kept his eyes shut.

- Can I go now? – he squeezed out through the panting.

After he left, she stayed in bed for a while, then dressed and left her cabin. Only to find that there was an almost invisible light coming from the kitchen. Having a peek, she finally understood what was missing in the come-and-go mystery of their relationship.

#5 "I don't kiss".

She climbed on crow's nest and observed him sleeping in sitting position on the floor.

- Zoro.

He stopped snoring and grunted.

- What do you want?

- To talk.

- Talk then.

She looked at the sky, covered with stars.

- You know that Robin is sleeping with Sanji?

He cracked one eye open.

- Really? How do you know? She told you or something?

- No, yesterday after you left I went out for some air and I saw light in the kitchen. Let's say, they cooked some good chop on the table.

His lips curled into a smirk. He closed his eyes.

- Like hell I'm ever going to touch it again.

She looked at him for a moment.

- Zoro, why won't you kiss me?

His eyes snapped open.

- I don't love you.

- You meat to kiss somebody you need to love him? – she smirked. – No problem.

She went down on her knees in front of him, cupped his face in her palms and gave him a kiss. The one with tugging and biting his lower lip.

He really tried to hold back. He even closed his eyes. But moments later, he opened his mouth, in full intent to give her a response and realized that she moved away.

- You are such a rotten liar, - she said seriously into his confused and miserable face.

And then she smiled.

- Well, you wanted to do something. What are you waiting for, tiger?

Nothing really mattered. Whether the clothing was taken off or ripped of, or just unzipped, whether there was a mattress under their backs or just wooden floor. More important were callused hands on soft skin, urgent trusts forward and in, hot lips making two people into one. She guessed that for him this was "making love".

And she really didn't mind.

In the morning they woke up cuddled together, enjoying the bond between them and happily snuggling to one another. They walked into the kitchen for breakfast together, she was telling him something about the stupid love cook and he was laughing. Instead of breakfast, there was a deadly silence and a damn serious face of the captain.

- Guys, I have an announcement to make.

Luffy waited till everybody found a seat except Sanji, who kept cooking. Ussop started to crack up jokes which were amazingly funny for once, Chopper was telling Robin about his dream, Franky gave some comments about the dumb-ass idea to put that many crabs in the aquarium and…

- You know, guys, I have nothing against you making children in the middle of the night…

A frying pan slipped from Sanji's hand and felt on the floor. The room went quiet in an instant.

- Cause you know, babies are super fun. But could you like lower the volume? Why every time I'm going to the bathroom at night, I have to hear somebody moaning somebody's name? Or is this like a new game, I don't know, "Moaning Marco Polo"?..

There was one more moment of silence before Nami bend in two, cracking up.

- "Moaning Marco Polo"?..

After this everybody just snapped. Franky was banging his fists on the table, Chopper was uncontrollably rolling on the floor with Ussop, Robin was whipping of tears with the back of her palm, Sanji was shaking hysterically and Zoro leaned on Nami's shoulder.

Luffy tried to stay serious looking at the hysterics of his crewmates, but in no time, there was a wide smile on his face.

- You, guys, are idiots.

Nami felt Zoro's fingers entwining with hers under the table.

If they are idiots, they are extremely lucky ones.


End file.
